


John's A Plus Parenting

by TheFightingBull



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bobby Singer, Dean presents, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent John Winchester, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Omega Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester, Sexism, newly presented
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull
Summary: John's oldest presents and he takes the boy's the Bobby's to discuss his next steps.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & John Winchester, Dean Winchester & John Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	John's A Plus Parenting

The fact was John Winchester had a bad reputation. Not when it came to being a hunter of course. Nor when it came to being a husband. Hell, even before the hunting came along, he was well known to be a hard, ethical worker. A righteous man who could be counted on for just about anything.

But when it came to being a father? That was where his reputation failed him. Being a decent hunter, a loving husband, a dependable employee, and a good soldier were easily spoken of John Winchester. Men and women in his current line of work bought him drinks and toasted his successes. Those who knew his back story prayed for his lost wife and those poor boys.

He tried to be a good father but if anyone asked him, he’d agree with the rumors. It was his one failing in life. He was an impatient, hardened man and he didn’t tolerate disobedience from his unruly boys. His temper wasn’t actually all that short, but once his fuse was lit…God help the poor sonofabitch that finally set him off.

Said temper was the reason he was getting the cold shoulder from his closest friend. Dean had a black eye and a busted lip. Sam had flinched when John offered his duffle bag to the boy. Bobby Singer was well and truly concerned and unlike any other time they’d stopped in at his place, the mechanic was refusing to offer a beer, let alone a welcome back.

He shook his head as the boys trudged up the stairs toward the rooms Bobby had set up for them. John waited until they were out of ear shot to turn on his friend. “Really?” He asked, his brows furrowing as he smiled.

“Don’t you ‘really’ me, John Winchester,” Bobby growled. “The fact that you have the nerve to smile about this is enough for me to start wailing on you myself.”

It was funny to him. It had to be. If it wasn’t funny, then it was just plain hurtful, and John had too much pride to be hurt by the baseless accusations of strangers. That Bobby wasn’t a stranger and had believed the rumors…No. John wouldn’t be hurt. He knew how people saw him. How the community at large viewed him.

“I didn’t hit, Dean,” he said as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator.

“And I suppose Sam isn’t scared of you, either?” Bobby countered.

“Sam _is_ scared of me,” John sighed, because that _had_ hurt. Pride be damned, his youngest being afraid of him had been the final straw in their most recent hunting trip. It was the whole reason they’d come here.

“Why, John? What’d you do to them boys if it weren’t you that hit Dean?” Bobby’s voice softened, the beta just trying to understand.

“Come on, Bobby,” John tried as he waved his free arm. “Look at what we do for a living. You really think I’m the only one Dean could get in contact with that would be able to clock him a time or two?”

Bobby had the decency to at least look a little bashful as he nodded. “I suppose that’s true,” he frowned. “What got him?”

John took a long pull from the beer bottle, not wanting to explain. Still, they were there just for that reason. There was no point in dragging it out. “Dean presented.”

Bobby frowned, proving what many believed of the old hunter’s sense of smell. “What’d he do? Go chase some omega with an alpha for a brother?”

“No, more like some alpha came chasing after _him_ , unaware of _his_ alpha father nearby,” John looked his friend in the eyes. “I’m not sorry for what I did to the piece of shit. You saw Dean’s face,” he paused a moment and looked down at the amber liquid inside the clear bottle. “I am however sorry that Sammy walked in while I was handling it.”

“Christ, John,” Bobby took of his hat and ran a hand through his hair. “What’d you do?”

“I made sure he’d never have the opportunity to attack an unmated, newly presented omega again,” he shrugged. “It got bloody, Bobby, I won’t lie. Bloody and gory. Sam hasn’t spoken to me since.”

“And Dean, is he alright?”

John nodded. He was more than grateful that Bobby cared as much about his boys as if they were his own. If John had been a staunch Catholic, he would have been the boys’ Godfather. He trusted the man with everything he had left and despite how he sometimes went on grieving over Mary, there was still quite a lot he could still lose.

“What do I do, Bobby?” He asked in earnest. “I’ve been raising these boys as if they’d be betas or alphas. Not omegas.”

“Figures you’d be a sexist,” Bobby snorted, but John knew better. Bobby felt the same way he did.

“Let’s be real, here, Bobby. There’s some physical and mental disadvantages for anyone who is an omega, but especially hunters.” John scoffed. “You can’t tell me you disagree.”

Bobby’s face looked pinched, but he jutted out his chin proudly. “Yeah, but that don’t mean I’d be disappointed in my sons for being one.”

“Disappointed?” John’s eyes narrowed and his voice deepened. Twice now his best friend had insulted him. “You think I’m disappointed in Dean?”

“Well ain’t ya?” Bobby demanded. “To hear you talk it sure seems like it. ‘What do I do, Bobby?’ You’re the one who said it. Not me.”

“I meant about the hunting!” John growled back. “I don’t love my son any less for what he is, but to be pretend that there aren’t extreme disadvantages to his life as an omega isn’t ‘progressive’, it’s ignorant!”

“That boy has the potential to be the best damned hunter out there, John!” Bobby insisted. “He’s a natural. He’s strong, he’s determined and he’s hard enough for it. He’s only sixteen but takes to this life like he was born for it.”

“You think I don’t know that?” John shouted, his anger rising. “You think I’m blind to my boys and their needs? You think I don’t know what they’re capable of? Or the fucking weight I put on their shoulders? Dean’s in particular?”

“Then who cares if he’s an omega?” Bobby argued loudly.

“Don’t play stupid with me,” he snarled as he took a step toward his friend, his voice again deepening. “What the hell do you think we’re doing here?

“Dean was attacked by an alpha that took advantage of his confusion. His body didn’t know to fight, but his mind did! You didn’t see the fear in my boy’s eyes! The way he looked at me when I found them. The shame he felt.

“The world wants to pretend that society is sunshine and daisies and that pretending we’re all equal will _make_ us equal, but that’s not true! Yeah, men, alphas, and betas can be attacked just as brutally as women and omegas, but that fact is, it doesn’t happen near as often to us as them.

“He will always be seen as the weak one. The easy target. I don’t love him any less for presenting, but I damned sure won’t ignore what he is and fill his head with nonsense about how safe he is. He wasn’t but fifteen feet away from me when he was attacked!”

He stopped, catching the sour scent of a distressed omega. He ran a hand down his face and glared at his best friend. He should have known he couldn’t have this conversation inside. Bobby wasn’t at all what you’d call politically correct, but he was a lot more…indulgent toward the Winchester pups. He imagined it was because Bobby never had any of his own.

“Look, John, I don’t disagree, but don’t you think you should give Dean a chance?” Bobby asked.

John sighed and then nodded. That was the reason he was there. To get Bobby’s advice and to listen to some options. He knew of plenty of women who were excellent hunters. He didn’t doubt it was possible for Dean to live up to the potential that so many saw in him. John’s fear was in the noticeable absence of omega hunters. Why weren’t there any?

“Dean,” he called. “I know you’re there, Son. Come here.”

Dean walked into the kitchen, his shoulders squared, and his chin lifted. That damned Winchester pride. He’d definitely passed it on to the boy. He just hoped it wouldn’t get Dean killed. A feeling he knew he’d have even if the boy had presented Alpha or Beta.

“You wanted me?” Dean grumbled.

Well that wasn’t a good start. Dean had always been such a good soldier. Anything John asked, and yes he often asked more than he should, Dean obeyed without question. He was John’s oldest. His pride and joy. Dean never argued, he never fought with him, and he certainly never hesitated to speak to him. Had his son truly changed so much in less than a week’s time?

Bobby came forward and John knew immediately that he’d coddle the boy. “Look, Son, we just want to have a frank discussion with you. We know you’ve been listening, and we know you’re upset about what you’re hearing.”

“You want to be a hunter, Dean?” John asked, skipping all the hoopla.

Dean’s eyes widened and he nodded.

“Don’t tell me what you think I want to hear and don’t say yes if you’re just trying to prove yourself.” John warned. “This is your life we’re talking about, Dean. It’s dangerous enough as it is. You heard about Jim Guile’s son?”

Dean nodded. John knew the name would strike a chord with his eldest. David Guile had been a very strong, very tough alpha. He’d been trained. He’d been thought well of by the community. It hadn’t mattered. In the end, he was still left nothing but a dried-up husk by the time the Vampires finished with him.

John continued, “Knowing the dangers. Knowing the risks. You still want it?”

Thankfully, Dean didn’t just snap out a quick yes. John couldn’t deny he would have been pissed if he had. His oldest pup was very much a leap before looking type of hunter and so far, Dean’s instincts had kept him alive. It was a relief to see some caution from him for once. To see Dean think through his answer before speaking up.

“I do,” Dean nodded. “I know we’re trying to find _him_ , but I also know we’re saving people. We’re making a difference. I’m a hero and heroes don’t care if they die like David did.”

Taking a deep breath, John nodded. “Alright, well that settles it then, doesn’t it?” John approached his son and pulled him close. He gave a gentle squeeze, allowing his scent to calm Dean down a bit. It was a matter of seconds before John backed off and took a drink of his beer. “No chick-flick moments?”

“Never,” Dean smirked, his scent back to the usual puff pastry smell he’d given off since presenting.

“It’s gonna be hard work, Son,” Bobby warned, maintaining his role as the voice of reason.

“Unless my heat is close, it won’t be any different than it has been.” Dean assured them. “I’m a Winchester. We never say die. Right, Dad?”

“Damn straight.” John smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Supernatural fic and only my second or third attempt at an ABO. Hope you all like it.


End file.
